Disillusionment Through Digivolutions
by Amaya-EA
Summary: A great evil has resurrected the Dark Masters. It wants them to finish what they started 5 years ago. Piedmon as Gennai summons the Digidestined to the Digital World. They find out it's every mon for themselves. They must watch their backs or else...


**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own ANY of the characters in this story. I am not, repeat NOT making up any OC's. At the beginning of each chapter, I'll do a brief recap of what happened, remind you about parings, and warn you if there is going to be any new, strange twists. Please enjoy and review =)

Thusfar, there is no violence to speak of, but since there will be in later chapters this story will be rated MA. Pairings so far: Kari and T.K, Sora and Matt. These parings could change in subsequent chapters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Story Summary

A greater evil than any other evil the Digidestined have ever encountered has resurrected the Dark Masters. It wants the Dark Masters to finish what they started five years ago. Piedmon convinces the rest of the Dark Masters that: in order to defeat all the Digidestined, they have to get them to turn on each other. Piedmon, masquerading as Gennai, summons the Digidestined to the Digital World, but it is not the same world that they remember. They find out very quickly that it is every mon for him or herself and if they don't watch their own backs, no one else will. This story takes place 1 year after both the first and second group last left the Digital world. (So: the end of season two, before the epilogue)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_Piedmon, as the leader of the Dark Masters, you must choose your new fate. I have brought you back from destruction, renewed and restored. In doing all this, I have given you another chance at life. If you are truly grateful, you will do one thing for me." A mysterious voice spoke to Piedmon, as he tried to regain he senses and figure out where he was._

_Piedmon didn't know what to say. It felt like he was in a black hole and he couldn't see a damn thing. "If you pull me out of this darkness and put me back in familiarity, I will do whatever you ask as long as it is within my power."_

_The mysterious voice laughed. "In your power? Piedmon, everything here is within _my _power. You make it sound as though you have some say in your destiny. You do not. I've granted you more power to complete your mission successfully. Do not abuse this power, for as easily as it was given to you, it can be taken away._

"_I want you to destroy the Digidestined."_

"But why can't we just have our own fun with them like we did the last time?" whined Puppetmon. "I would have destroyed those digibrats if it hadn't been for T.K. I still want him to pay for toying with me."

Piedmon was informing the other Dark Masters that they had a "promise" to fulfill in order to remain in the Digital World. Being that he was their leader, he expected them to just agree and being plotting. It wasn't as easy a conversation as he had hoped. He had met a strong resistance in the form of Puppetmon.

"Puppetmon, you are giving me a headache. Need I explain things again? We were brought back not simply to destroy the Digidestined, but to keep the cycle from ever repeating itself." Piedmon reminded the slightly dimwitted digimon. "If we can get them to divide, separate and throw away their crests and powers, that's it that's all show's over for good folks! Our new master could rule the digital world _and_ the human world once and for all with no more rude interruptions."

Machinedramon, who was normally quiet and reserved decided to voice his opinion. "We don't even know who brought us back. Who's to say we owe them anything. If Puppetmon wants to try to destroy the Digidestined, let him." The other three Dark Masters turned to stare in his usually quiet direction, but he had already disappeared back into the shadows.

"I have to agree with metal head over there, I'm tired of always being told what to do. It's great to be back, but I'm not ready to roll over and start taking orders just yet. I say we forge our own paths this time around, and may the better Dark Master win." MetalSeadramon moved forward menacingly.

"Normally I would fully agree that bringing about as much destruction as possible would be the best way to occupy our time. This time however, I feel as though I must at least try to dissuade you from this course of action. Without our knowing it, there was someone or something out there more powerful than anything we've ever come across. It was able to not only restore all of our data, but also give us newer and more powerful bodies. I would be lying if I said _I_ wasn't at least a little grateful. I'd also be lying if I said I didn't feel as though we'd owed that being. If you simply choose to rebel and do whatever you please, you may as well ask me to destroy you now." Piedmon sat on his usual pedestal, grinning.

They were at a stand-still. Piedmon was usually their unquestioned leader. Everything he said made sense, and the other three Dark Masters would never dare go against him. Had some otherworldly being not resurrected them, they wouldn't be having this debate.

"For arguments sake, or rather for the sake of me not wanting to keep arguing with you, let's summon the Digidestined and see what happens from there?" MetalSeadramon suggested.

"Can we separate the eight of them? I wanna mess with their heads before we destroy them for good." Puppetmon stroked his mallet. He had an evil look in his eyes, and Piedmon could tell he had some sort of evil game plan in mind.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? We're not only dealing with the Digidestined that we first set out to destroy. There are now 26 of them, and still only four of us who could end their lives for good." Piedmon sighed. "I don't know how they did it, but they've somehow multiplied. Although, that shouldn't stop us, I caution you all: do not underestimate any of them."

"Wait a minute. Just because there are more of them doesn't mean they are all friends. Maybe some of them hate each other. I mean for all we know, they've never even met." Puppetmon suggested.

Piedmon grinned. "Don't you think I've thought of that, you rotten piece of wood? I know how we're going to trick the original eight. We might just have to set up a trap for the rest of them. Though I wouldn't worry about that now. You just need to worry about doing your job _when_ they get here."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Tai! Door!" Tai and Izzy's roommate yelled from the bathroom. Tai rounded the corner almost instantly.

"Hi guys, c'mon in." Tai smiled and held the door open wide for his and Izzy's friends.

Sora, had a wide grin on her face and a brand new outfit to boot. She was the first one in the door, greeting Tai with a hug. She was followed by Matt, who for some reason had allowed his hair to grow almost as long as Tai's was the next to come through the door. He and Tai nodded at one another. T.K. and Kari walked in, arm in arm, followed quickly by Davis who, instead of walking around the happy couple, decided to walk right between them. After separating Kari and T.K., Davis put his arm around Kari's waist.

He didn't get very far though. Tai grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar and shook his head at Davis. "Not now, Davis."

Davis released his grip on Kari, and still pouting, decided to take a seat on Tai's bed.

Mimi, Joe, Yolei, Cody, and Ken were the last to come in. After them, Tai shut the door. "What's this all about Tai? You are totally interrupting my only spa day of the month."

"We received a message from Gennai, Mimi. We didn't want to respond to him without consulting all of you first." Izzy responded as he came out of the kitchen with a tray of water glasses for everyone.

"Are you sure it's safe to talk about this in here?" asked Yolei looking suspiciously at the bathroom door. "What about your roommate?"

"Hey roomie!" called Tai, "Could you come out here a sec? As long as you're decent that is."

The bathroom door opened, and out walked someone that some of the Digidestined thought they would never see again. "WILLIS!" A chorus of surprised, happy voices shouted his name in unison. All but Davis that is. Willis, being more of a silent observer noticed this, and offered his hand to Davis. Looking at the people around him, Davis took Willis' hand. Not out of friendship, but just for the fact that he did not want to get dirty looks from the others by denying Willis' offer of friendship.

Willis sat on the couch next to Yolei, much to her delight. "So guys, what are we talking about?"

"I just told Mimi about Tai and I receiving a message from Gennai. We wanted all of you to see it first, and we figured we would gather you together, have a little reunion and then send out a response." Izzy handed out the last of the water glasses, and then took a seat at the living room table next to his laptop. "Digidestined, it's been a while. I promised after you left the Digital World the last time that you would not need to return. I was wrong. There is an evil here that is taking over. Please! You must hurry back. I will contact you again once I figure out how to send you back to our world. Gennai." Izzy dictated.

"Sounds pretty straightforward to me," said T.K. stretching. "What are you going to say to him?"

"I guess if we're all in agreeance, I'll tell him that we are ready and waiting." Izzy began typing rapidly on his laptop, then he clicked send. "I hope he responds...soon." Izzy's laptop made a noise, telling him he'd received a new e-mail. "I guess Gennai has been waiting for us, he's already sent his reply. 'Meet me at the bottom of the Tokyo Tower. Gennai.' That's an interesting location for him to ask us to go. If he's going to send us back to the Digital World in a flash of light like the last few times, how is that going to go unnoticed?"

Everyone in the room looked confused. "Maybe we're just supposed to _meet_ him at the tower. Maybe we have to go somewhere else after. He might have set up a portal or something, you know?" T.K. suggested.

"It's possible," said Sora "either way, we are all meeting up with him. Izzy, did he tell you a time?"

Izzy barely had to look at the message, "nope." As if Gennai himself had heard the group talking, another new e-mail popped up. "5pm, Tokyo Tower. Don't be late."

"So we're all agreed then. 5 o'clock, Tokyo Tower. Does anybody need a lift or anything?" asked Matt.

"Uh how much room do you have in your car, Matt?" asked Yolei quietly.

Before Matt could respond, T.K. cut him off. "Matt doesn't own a car, Yolei, he owns a van. Trust me, as long as you help him get his instruments out of it, he'll have plenty of room for whomever." He shot Matt a cunning grin.

Matt rolled his eyes, and Yolei caught the look which she thought was aimed at her. "I'm sorry Matt; I don't want to be a pain. I can just find my own way if that would be easier on you..." she offered sheepishly.

"Not at all, Yolei. It's true. I do have a lot of room, and now there will be a seat just for you." He returned T.K's grin. Yolei smiled at Matt. "Anybody else need some help getting there?"

"As long as you have room, I wouldn't mind a lift," said Joe. Matt nodded at him.

"Now that we've sorted all that out, Willis I have to ask..." Kari began.

"I wanted a change of scenery?" he offered. When that didn't generate any verbal response from Kari, Willis sighed. "I felt like I should be closer to you guys. Geographically that is. It felt like something was coming back home. I'm not much of a threat by myself, so I figured since you guys are all here, why not come to you. If there's going to be another war, I don't want to be on the sidelines. I want to help."

Kari smiled. "Well that's very brave of you, Willis."

"I wouldn't be brave if I didn't have to," Mimi whined. "I'd much rather shop, or tan, or swim...I'd even prefer school over being brave."

"Mimi: you're brave by complete accident. _I _on the other hand am _always_ brave," Davis boasted, "I don't even _have_ to try."

Everybody rolled their eyes in unison, and the room was silent. Tai turned on the TV and he and Matt began discussing whether or not shows like Law & Order represent the judicial system properly or not. That broke the silence, as the others began to talk amongst themselves. T.K. leaned over to Cody, who was being exceptionally quiet. "Y'ok Cody?"

"Mhm. Just taking everything in. I wasn't expecting to have to leave my family again so soon."

"Yeah, I know what you mean" T.K. sighed. His parents had started talking more since their encounter with the Digimon a year ago, and he and Matt were sure they would become a whole family again soon. Deep down, that was something T.K. wanted more than anything else, and he was not willing to jeopardize it.

"You guys are all welcome to stay here until we have to go," Tai offered. "Izzy, Willis and I won't be very exciting, but we're happy to have company."

Ken looked at Yolei. "I guess it makes sense for us to stay, rather than bother Matt."

"Didn't we just go over this?" asked Matt laughing, "I have plenty of room for anybody who wants a lift; it's just that I have to take the van home first to empty it out."

Kari stood and bowed. "T.K. and I have something we have to take care of first. We'll meet up with you guys later." She grabbed T.K.'s hand as he stood up. "Bye for now."

"Yeah...bye..." T.K. said hesitantly. He had no idea what Kari was talking about, but figured she would explain after they were out of earshot of Davis. They walked down the hall to the elevator. Kari pushed the down button. "So what exactly is it that we have to take care of Kari? I didn't think we _had_ any plans planned for today."

"We didn't," she said sweetly, "but if we're going back to the Digital World, I imagine we won't be home again for some time." The elevator doors opened and the two teen walked in. "I thought we might...you know..." she faced him, sliding her hands around his lower back and pulling him into a seductive embrace.

"Uh Kari? I uh...I uhm..." T.K. stopped talk and Kari pulled away from him. _Oh man, what am I supposed to say? What _can_ I say that won't make me sound _completely_ foolish?_ "Kari, I think you're a great girl and we have a really good thing going and just because we're going to the Digital World doesn't mean we should try to spoil anything by rushing into something that neither of us are ready for." T.K. was talking so fast that Kari barely caught half of what he was saying.

She'd gotten the gist of it though. "At least I know how you feel now. Thanks for the honesty T.K." She sounded hurt. T.K. tried to put his arm around her waist but she pulled away. He knew things were going to be awkward now and there wasn't much he could do.

He'd blown it. "Kari I..." he shook his head, grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. At first, she refused to acknowledge him. But when he didn't pull away after ten seconds, she relented and kissed back. The elevator doors opened on the ground floor to reveal a crowd of people waiting to get on. They stood silently gawking at the young couple who, until an elderly man coughed loudly, had no idea what was going on around them. "Out we go!" T.K. grabbed Kari by the hand and they darted past all the on-lookers, leaving them dazed and confused.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How is it that the Digidestined were clever enough to outwit all of us, but they don't recognize a phony distress signal when they read one?" asked MetalSeadramon to no one in particular.

"Because they were brought up with this novel thing called 'trust.' Pity really. They have no idea what they are in for." Piedmon said, grinning evilly.

All the Dark Masters began to laugh. Little did the Digidestined know, they were in for the shock of their lives.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And that is the end of Chapter 1 folks! I hope you liked it. Whether you did or did not, please please please feel free to leave comments, criticisms and concerns. I'm always happy to hear from you =) Chapter 2 will be on the way soon!


End file.
